Insect pests are a major factor in the loss of the world's agricultural crops. For example, corn rootworm feeding damage or boll weevil damage can be economically devastating to agricultural producers. Insect pest-related crop loss from corn rootworm alone has reached one billion dollars a year.
Traditionally, the primary methods for impacting insect pest populations, such as corn rootworm populations, are crop rotation and the application of broad-spectrum synthetic chemical pesticides. However, consumers and government regulators alike are becoming increasingly concerned with the environmental hazards associated with the production and use of synthetic chemical pesticides. Because of such concerns, regulators have banned or limited the use of some of the more hazardous pesticides. Thus, there is substantial interest in developing alternative pesticides.
Biological control of insect pests of agricultural significance using a microbial agent, such as fungi, bacteria, or another species of insect affords an environmentally friendly and commercially attractive alternative. Generally speaking, the use of biopesticides presents a lower risk of pollution and environmental hazards, and provides a greater target specificity than is characteristic of traditional broad-spectrum chemical insecticides. In addition, biopesticides often cost less to produce and thus improve economic yield for a wide variety of crops.
Certain species of microorganisms of the genus Bacillus are known to possess pesticidal activity against a broad range of insect pests including Lepidoptera, Diptera, Coleoptera, Hemiptera, and others. Bacillus thuringiensis and Bacillus papilliae are among the most successful biocontrol agents discovered to date. Insect pathogenicity has been attributed to strains of: B. larvae, B. lentimorbus, B. papilliae, B. sphaericus, B. thuringiensis (Harwook, ed., (1989) Bacillus (Plenum Press), 306) and B. cereus (WO 96/10083). Pesticidal activity appears to be concentrated in parasporal crystalline protein inclusions, although pesticidal proteins have also been isolated from the vegetative growth stage of Bacillus. Several genes encoding these pesticidal proteins have been isolated and characterized (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,892 and 5,840,868).
Microbial pesticides, particularly those obtained from Bacillus strains, have played an important role in agriculture as alternatives to chemical pest control. Recently, agricultural scientists have developed crop plants with enhanced insect resistance by genetically engineering crop plants to produce pesticidal proteins from Bacillus. For example, corn and cotton plants genetically engineered to produce pesticidal proteins isolated from strains of B. thuringiensis, known as δ-endotoxins or Cry toxins (see, e.g., Aronson (2002) Cell Mol. Life Sci. 59(3): 417-425; Schnepf et al. (1998) Microbiol Mol Biol Rev. 62(3):775-806) are now widely used in American agriculture and have provided the farmer with an environmentally friendly alternative to traditional insect-control methods. In addition, potatoes genetically engineered to contain pesticidal Cry toxins have been sold to the American farmer. However, while they have proven to be very successful commercially, these genetically engineered, insect-resistant crop plants provide resistance to only a narrow range of the economically important insect pests. Some insects, such as Western corn rootworm, have proven to be recalcitrant.
Accordingly, efforts have been made to understand the mechanism of action of Bt toxins and to engineer toxins with improved properties. It has been shown that proteases, for example, insect gut proteases, can affect the impact of Bacillus thuringiensis Cry toxins and other pesticidal proteins on the insect. Some proteases activate Cry proteins by processing them from a “protoxin” form into a toxic form, or “toxin.” See, Oppert (1999) Arch. Insect Biochem. Phys. 42: 1-12 and Carroll et al. (1997) J. Invertebrate Pathology 70: 41-49. This activation of the toxin can include the removal of the N- and C-terminal peptides from the protein and can also include internal cleavage of the protein. Other proteases can degrade pesticidal proteins. See Oppert, ibid.; see also U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,057,491 and 6,339,491.
Researchers have determined that plants express a variety of proteases, including serine and cysteine proteases. The specificity of these proteases for particular proteolytic sites has also been characterized. See, e.g., Goodfellow et al. (1993) Plant Physiol. 101: 415-419; Pechan et al. (1999) Plant Mol. Biol. 40: 111-119; Lid et al. (2002) Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 99: 5460-5465. While investigators have previously genetically engineered plants, particularly crop plants, to contain biologically active (i.e., pesticidal) Cry toxins, these foreign proteins may be degraded and inactivated by proteases present in these transgenic plants. A greater understanding of endogenous plant proteases and the proteolytic sites sensitive to cleavage by these proteases is needed. Thus, nucleic acid molecules encoding pesticidal polypeptides not susceptible to degradation or inactivation by plant proteases are desired for use in pest-management strategies.